


She Made Her Choice And You Did Too

by LonerWolf34



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental Style, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf34/pseuds/LonerWolf34
Summary: When you make choices in life do you make them with your best interests in mind or someone else's? Do you rely others to influence the choices you make? What happens when you come face to face with the choice you made?This is just an experimental piece I wrote a few months back, but thought maybe I'd try posting it somewhere. Apologies if the layout is a bit odd.
Kudos: 4





	She Made Her Choice And You Did Too

You see her latest match on TV, the smile on her face, it makes your blood boil.

She gave you a key once, she told you her home was always open to you, that she'd always be there. Your fingers brush over the cold steel of the aforementioned item. You still have it, it's a reminder to you, you always wear it around your neck.

You were the bad apple and she was a protective ray of light.

You scowl at the TV, as the blood trickling down her face matches the red of her gloves. She was always a fighter, but you never thought you'd see her smile about it. Let alone make a career of it, but she made her choice, so did you.

You know where she lives, everyone does. A house far too big for one person, a house she fills with models, other athletes or whichever woman she fancies that day.

You may be a criminal; a thief and a damned good one, but at least you had your self respect. She thinks she's so much better than you now, you decide she needs to be grounded. You're going to wipe that smile clean off her face.

\---

You never liked the news, it was always so depressing, but it was the only way you could know that she was still out there. That she was still okay.

You gave her a key once. You never changed your lock, the house may be new, but the lock is old. It, like your heart, will always be open to her.

She was always smart, clever, cunning, beautiful and you were scared, scarred and broken.

You look back to the TV as the report of another theft plays, another man robbed of all his meaningless possessions, gone without a trace. You smile, the man like you has far too much money than he knows what to do with. You donate yours, he buys bigger TVs. She takes it all away, showing everyone how powerless the rich really are.

She never hurt anyone, never hurt those in need, so you never judged her. It's how she learned to survive. You were just two lost kids, you hoped you'd always be together, but she made her choice, and you already had too.

Now you were rich, famous, and lonely. You tried to fill the hole in your life, in your heart. It was all meaningless and you hated it.

\---

You have no problem getting past the security cameras, it was child's play really. You pick the lock with ease, you contemplate leaving the key behind so she'd know it was you who robbed her of everything she treasured. She probably doesn't even remember you, it would be meaningless. Clearly you never meant anything to her or she would have chosen to go after you.

You were the brains, she was the brawn and that hadn't changed. The safe in her bedroom wasn't even hidden, it acted as her bedside table. You could crack it easily but you'd rather have fun figuring out the code with no tools but your mind. You knew all her old passwords, they were always something meaningful to her. You wonder how that's changed now that she's so superficial.

You stare at the numbers contemplating whether she's chosen a date, a word written in numerals, perhaps a series of important numbers. You hate her, she used to make you feel like you were something important to her, now you need to learn what actually is. She was your safety, but now you'll crack her safe.

\---

You growl as you read the most recent 'scandal' about yourself, you start to think half the people you sleep with are just out for their 15 minutes of fame. The women that fill your bed at night never fill the void in your heart. She is the only one who belongs there, if you just could have found the courage to tell her. Yet you didn't want to sway her choice with your selfish desires.

You just finished your work out, but you already feel the need to release more energy. You contemplate going to the party after all and finding someone to workout your body in a completely different way. It was all people thought of you anyway. Which is exactly why you didn't go.

Lust was a primal instinct and you knew it well. Love was so much more. Love isn't an emotion, no, it was what made you feel emotions. You once knew love as warmth and happiness. Now you know it as pain and sadness. Love was her, always her.

\---

You finally reach for the number pad, deciding to try the date she won her first match. As your fingers brush across the digits you freeze, someone's opening the door. She wasn't supposed to be here, she was at a party. Were you about to come face to face with one of her lovers or perhaps a maid. Normally you'd flee, not run the risk of getting caught, but your curiosity got the better of you. You watch the door open in pure shock. Before you stood a woman you never thought you'd see again, clad in only a sports bra and joggers. You can't help the way your eyes roamed her body, her muscles on full display glistening in sweat. You quickly learn the TV did her no justice.

"Emma?" She whispered her piercing blue eyes narrowing in on you. You forgot just how ice blue they were, you forgot how much the scar running down her right eye truly added to her pure sex appeal. You forgot how soft her voice could be, it used to be just for you. You forgot a lot about her, but she hadn't forgotten you.

\---

You're in shock when you see someone kneeling in front of your safe, but the second your eyes land on the thief's face you feel your heart beat out of your chest. It was her. You could never forget those golden brown eyes, her pointed jaw and of course the small bump from where her nose had been broken. She was older, and where you had filled out in a bulk of muscle, she had a slender form, with muscles built from living. Not from a bench press. She was the definition of beauty, you couldn't take your eyes off her. You whispered her name without even realizing.

This all felt like a dream, you had hopped one day she would walk back into your life, but never thought it would actually happen. "You know for someone who used to run with a criminal you have pretty poor security, that lock looked antique." She scoffs and raises off her knees. "Or do you just plan on fighting off any intruders" Her voice is different, it's mocking, arrogant, yet guarded. Your eyes lower to a familiar sight around her neck and you finally smile.

\---

Her eyes leave yours as you speak, you're sure you've ridiculed her enough to uphold your image as you try to recover from shock, and the sudden heat you feel that courses through your veins. Her lips twitch upwards. "Well you could have just used your key." Your eyes widen, she must be taunting you. "I promised you my home was always open for you, that never changed." Her voice sounded so genuine, like somehow after all this time she still cared about you.

You scoff and glare at her, if she had ever really cared about you, she would have chosen differently. You won't fall into this path of deception again. You meant nothing to her, but she had meant everything to you.

\---

You watched a range of emotions wash over her face, surprise, confusion, lust? but most of all anger. You feel a pit in your stomach, she had never looked at you with such resentment. She clearly wasn't here for you; this was just another robbery. She was everything you desired in life, yet to her seeing you again was nothing but a burden.

"Well then if your house is so open, why don't you open this safe for me and I'll be on my way with all your valuables" She sneered. You don't know whether to laugh or cry. The only thing of value in this room to you was her, and you were about to lose her all over again. This was the choice she had made, and you promised yourself you'd respect that.

\---

She walks over and sits on her bed beside where you stand. Your eyes follow her body, and you feel your scowl falter as you take in the musky aroma of her sweat. You hated her, but she was so damn enticing, you wanted to tie her to the bed and punish her for leaving you. "050790" She says softly and you blink. Those numbers felt familiar to you. You can't look at her anymore, the desire was overwhelming you, you couldn't think clearly. Without a word you enter the code to the safe as it opens it finally dawns on you. The code is a date May 7, 1990, it's not one of her victory; it's your birthday.

"You're not going to find what you're looking for in there." She adds, you'd almost expect that sentence to be scornful, but it was almost mournful. She was right though, the most expensive looking thing in the safe was a vibrator. Was she afraid her little hookups would steal her favourite toy? You growled in anger, you didn't want to think of anyone with the boxer. "Try the top shelf there's some jewelry there." You glance at her over your shoulder. Her tone is neutral, but her eyes tell a different story.

You pull out the top shelf in the safe aggressively, true to her word, there's jewelry, a few rings and a steel chain. Nothing very profitable. What was even the point of this safe.There was a photo frame laying face down and you pick it up. Maybe she had some sort of valuable art piece. The second you see the image you drop the frame and it shatters. It was you.

\---

You wonder what's going through her mind as she looks upon your array of sex toys. Despite your reputation you didn't care for such personal items to be easily accessed. You mostly used the safe as a glorified nightstand for more private things. You hear her growl, she was probably expecting money or jewelry. You do offer her your favourite rings, they aren't anything fancy but you didn't want to lose them. Though for her you'd empty your bank account if she would just give you the briefest smile. You feel pathetic, after all this time you still loved her. You hate yourself for not telling her then, you wished you could tell her now, but what good would it do. She made her choice and she didn't choose you.

The glass shattering returns you from your thoughts, on the ground now laid the only remnant of your past you were able to hold onto. A photo of you and her together, your arm slung around her shoulders, her hand on your hip. The slightest trace of a blush on your cheeks. You wonder if maybe she had known how you felt, you used to wear your emotions on your sleeve. The thought of her knowing and still leaving hurt you to your core even more.

"Riley..." The way she says your name makes your heart pound. You look into those eyes of gold, relieved the anger has finally cleared. "Why..?" She seems so lost, all the prior hostility melted away and she reminds of you of the young girl you used to know. You want to stand up, step towards her and wrap your arms around her. Take away her pained expression, but she didn't want you to hold her, she wanted answers.

\---

She looks at you with concern and sadness "Because I could never let you go." That couldn't be the truth, because that's exactly what she did. "Because I always wonder if I made the wrong choice." All you needed to stay was for her to go after you. "But I wanted you to be happy, even if I became miserable." You weren't happy, but was she miserable? "So I chose to let you make your own decisions." You look deep into her eyes, the blue ice melting into tears. "And put my own feelings aside."

\---

"You're an idiot." She says and steps towards you. You turn your head down expecting her to mock you, to tear you apart. To leave you again. "I didn't want to bring you down." She cups your cheek and tilts your head back to face her. "You were too good for me, and clearly did better without me dragging you down." You swallow thickly and feel wetness on your cheeks as your eyes met hers once more. "But still I thought you'd choose me, and then I thought you didn't." You want to interject, explain, you open your mouth to speak but she places her finger on your lips. "You did choose me." She leans in and your breath hitches, you can see every golden speckle in her eyes. "You're a selfless fool, all I needed to be happy was you."

\---

"Then why did you leave?" Her voice was choked as she spoke against your finger. "The only thing that ever made me happy was you." She cups both your cheeks and you drop your hands to her waist. "I wasn't too good for you, I'm not too good for you. I had all my goodness in you." You spent all this time angry at her, feeling betrayed. But now it feels like you're one who hurt her. "I fight for a living because I can't deal with my own pain. This life I lead is agony."

She always got into fights when you were younger, she almost never started them but she most definitely finished them. The punk who broke your nose ended up with several missing teeth. Despite you being a petty thief and a pickpocket at the time, she always came to your aid. She always fought to defend you, now she fought because you were gone.

\----

"I wanted to know you'd choose me. I didn't want to be a criminal." She tightens her grip on your waist "It was all I knew, but I would have given it up if you had just..." her voice is frustrated, sad, regretful. Had you really not made it clear that she was the only thing you cared about it.

They threatened to send you to juvie, she talked them into giving you a boxing scholarship. You didn't want it, you would have ran away with her if she asked. For as clever as she was she was fucking blind. All this time you've been heartbroken about her choosing to leave you. Just to find out it's not even what she wanted. You were tired of being selfless, you were tired of being sad. If she couldn't figure out how you felt, you were about to finally show her.

\---

"How can you be so smart yet so fucking stupid." She growled and you look into those icy eyes suddenly full of anger. You've seen her angry plenty of times, but never at you. You're about to retort, defend yourself, it's not your fault she couldn't just use her damn words. You open your mouth but suddenly there's a hand behind your head and a warm sensation on your lips. She was kissing you. Oh.

\---  
You had always wanted to kiss her, you thought if you ever did it would be soft and gentle. Yet she returned your heated kiss with feverish passion. As a hand suddenly weaves through the back of your hair and pulls you in closer you suppose gentle could come later, you had years of pent up emotions to finally convey.

\---

Her tongue presses against your lips and you part them with a moan. She knows what she's doing, she's been with plenty of other women. But she was yours and she had always been yours and it was time you took your claim.

\---

She pushes you back and suddenly you think you've made a huge mistake, until you hit the edge of the bed and she pushes you down onto it, her lips leaving yours only to breathe before coming back for more. She's on top of you, straddling your waist. It's unbelievably sexy, you're usually in her position, but you feel your heat growing as she asserts her aggression.

\---

The look of shock on her face is priceless, you'd tease her about it if your lips weren't busy with hers. You deepen your passionate kiss as you roll your hips against her causing her to moan softly against your lips. Part of you wants to take this slow and tease every inch of her skin, but the fire burning inside you demands you take her now.

\---

You can't help but moan as you feel her grind against you and the look in her eyes is pure lust. Your skin burns as she trails her fingertips down your sweaty abdomen, tracing every curve of your muscles. You realize you're not on equal playing terms as you reach for the bottom of her shirt. Slowly you pull it up over her head causing you both to break your kiss.

\---

You break away from her lips as your shirt goes over your head and is tossed away carelessly. You look down at her as her eyes full of desire take in your newly revealed skin. "You're so beautiful Emma" she whispers and you quiver slightly as you feel her warm fingertips trail up your sides and tickle your ribs.

\---

"Riley..." she gasps as you grope her breasts through her bra. She leans down and starts to grind her hips against yours again and then her lips are on your neck. You arch your head back to expose more of your neck to her. As her teeth sink into your skin you let out a lustful moan and reach behind her to remove her bra.

\---

You feel your bra being unclasped as you bite down her neck to her collarbone, her moans are music to your ears. "Emma, oh god I need you, I need you now, you're everything I've ever needed!" She moans as you lick between her cleavage. You chuckle at her desperation, you love the power you have over her. Yet you need her too, you always have, but you’re not here for a one night reconciliation.

\---

She bites her lip as she looks down at you, her fingers slipping under the band of your sports bra. You've never felt such desire before, normally you love to tease, but you need her, you've waited years, you can't wait another five minutes. "Tell me then Riley, you chose me then by letting me go, will you just let me leave in the morning. Tell me what I mean to you. Tell me your choice." Her voice starts out playful but by the end her eyes are looking deep into your own. You also take notice of the extra emphasis on 'tell'.

Maybe that has always been your mistake. Trying to show her your feelings, but always always being too afraid to actually speak them, until it felt like selfish greed.

\---

You may have risked ruining the intimacy, but you weren't about to become one of her play things, you needed to hear her finally say those three words. Maybe you made the wrong choice in the past but back then you were a small time crook. Now you were both infamous in your own life paths. You lost the chance to change yours. She needed to choose you now.

Your nerves grow as she remains silent, until she sits up against the headboard and takes your cheeks in both her hands. Ice blue meets golden brown and you can't breath. "Emma if you think I'll ever let you go again you're wrong. Even if you try to leave I'll spend every last dollar I have tracking you down. You've always been my choice. I-" she pauses and swallows and you cover one of her hands with your own. "I love you, I always have and that's never changed. You're the only thing that completes my soul."

\---

You finally open up your heart to her, yes you had given her the key, but you had hidden the lock. "Riley... it's not like before if you choose me, you choose my lifestyle." Her fingers run through your hair as she leans into you and places her head on your shoulder. Instantly you wrap your arms around her and hold her close. "I've spent so long hating you, wanting to ruin your life but now I actually will." She is your life, does she still not understand that? You lift her chin with your fingers with a gentle touch you've only ever used with her. "Riley I can't do that because I love you too..." her voice is barely a whisper but you're so close you can hear her in perfect clarity and she reminds you of yourself.

\---

You could finally be with her, hate fueled by love would now fall to sadness as you realize you need to let her go. "You called me an idiot for making those same choices. I always wanted whatever was best for you, and if you want what's best for me now, let me tell me that it has been and always will be you." You tremble as her lips brush over your forehead. "I don't want the life I have. I want, no I need you."

\---

"Okay" she whispers before ever so softly pressing her lips to yours. You kiss her back gently stroking her cheek, the fire from before wisping away to a burning ember. With one hand on her cheek and another on her hip you lay you both down and hold her in your arms like you've always dreamed of.

\---

You watch her knock her opponent off their feet and on to their back, the crowd cheers and she shoots you a grin. You really wonder why anyone thinks they can beat the once famous boxer. Especially with a fair share of rules pushed aside. She's stronger than ever before, even in your youth you've never seen her so happy. You both made your choices and you chose each other.

\---

As the crowd finishes trickling out you meet her behind the cash booth with a warm smile. You decide she can count tonight's income later. It was a night for celebration, not of your victory, not of the six month anniversary of your conjoined underground boxing scheme. No it was the most important anniversary, the day you got your second chance. "Someone's sure happy." She teases you playfully and traces your jawline with her finger. Without a word you scoop her into your arms and kiss her deeply. She made her choice and you did too.


End file.
